


Futanari Wrestling: Poison vs Jade

by Roster_Player



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Street Fighter
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Gangbang, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roster_Player/pseuds/Roster_Player
Summary: Futas lay it all on the line as they hit the ropes in a good old fashioned wrasslin match. The rule book is chucked out the window as these girls just might let it all hang out. Oh and did I mention, the winner has their way with the loser!





	Futanari Wrestling: Poison vs Jade

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you that aren't wrestling fans or are casual fans and can't picture the moves as I describe them I put the names of the moves in parentheses so you can look them up for yourself.

Madison Square Garden - New York City, NY

"Good evening wrestling fans I'm The Truth alongside my broadcast partner Black Snow and welcome to the world's most famous arena in the big apple. Before our opening contest let's have a quick look at the competitors. Snow?"

"Thank you Truth, now first we have travel to the red light district for out first fighter, Poison. Normally she's spends most of her time at the strip club busting tracks and busting nuts but tonight she's looking to bust some heads."

"Not only that I was told prior to the show that she's going it alone tonight and had Roxy stay behind."

"Quite the shocker those two are inseparable Truth but hey, someone has to DJ there am I right?"

"That might be true but her opponent is nothing to scoff at either."

"Without a doubt as a matter of fact I hear that when Jade isn't running the ropes she's in Outworld throwing Goro around like a sack of potatoes. I hear the training regimen she goes through is pretty scary."

"No kidding I was told it makes marine drill instructors look like pushovers. Now with all of that aside the P.A. announcer looks ready so now let's go rindside for the intros."

(bell rings)

P.A: "Ladies and gentlemen, please direct your attention to the stage. This opening contest is scheduled for one fall.

Crowd: "ONE FALL!

(Bad Girl, Good Boy by Jingle Punks plays)

P.A: "Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California wearing the ripped white crop top with cut up blue jean shorts, DJ Blue Balls herself...Poison!"

The pinkette emerged from the curtains with her whip in hand strutting down the ramp swaying her hips letting the beat of her song overtake her. She slid in the ring and stood on the middle rope waving her whip to the crowd as her music faded out.

(Counting Up by Rico Nasty plays)

P.A: "And from Edenia in Outworld wearing the green top with black bottoms and green sash, the staff wielding money maker...Jade!"

Slowly making her way to the ring putting one hand one her hip and keeping her eyes glued to Poison. And thanks to the veil she was wearing you couldn't tell whether Jade ready fight her or fuck her.

She leaped over the top rope and stood across from Poison got in her stance as her music faded.

(Bell rings)

The two came face to face with one another. "Let's have a good match." Jade held her hand out for sportsmanship but instead of taking it the pinkette scoffed, slapped the ninja's hand away and ripped off what was left of her own top. Then before Jade could react Poison wrapped the torn white cloth around the brunettes neck, trapped her head underneath her arm, and twisted her other arm then dropped her head first to the mat.(Hammerlock DDT) Poison's grip only tightened once they were on the ground as she applied a gullotine choke wrapping her legs around Jade's waist. "Bitch don't give me that crap! You must think I'm some kind of fool to fall for that!" Poison said while gritting her teeth. The brunette flailed her arm recklessly feeling the life being drained from her, Poison had no intention of letting go and the ninja's lungs were starting to fail her. "Fucking bitch!" Jade barely gritted through her teeth.

The room began to feel like it was spinning making it difficult for Jade to determine where they were in the ring but that didn't stop her from gingerly making it to her knees while lifting up the pinkette. Poison was shaking her head furiously in disbelief while Jade was gathering what little oxygen she had left and made to her feet as she attempted to walk. The pinkette even resorted to biting and pulling the ninjas hair but to no effect. Jade's legs were wildly trembling as she willed herself to get Poison off of her. The brunette's legs wobbled continuously with each step she took until she rammed Poison back first into the turnbuckle forcing her to break the hold. Poison tried to grab her again but Jade ducked and ran to the adjacent ropes bouncing off and hitting Poison with a powerful clothesline making the pinkette flip in the air.

Jade dropped to her knees having to take a few seconds to allow oxygen to fill her body again, then she made it back to her feet, walked up to Poison picking her up by the head positioning the pinkette between her legs and hitting her with a powerbomb. As soon as the pinkette landed Jade leaped up and gave her and elbow drop to the heart. Jade stomped on Poison's chest making her sit up then kicked on the side of the head the ninja tried an axe kick but the pinkette caught her legs and threw her towards the ropes. The brunette reached the ropes jumping on the middle rope and attempted a front flip but Poison got up and caught Jade in mid air trapping her in a muscle buster position. While holding the position the pinkette reached her hand up slightly and pulled back on Jade's shorts far enough to expose her cock and balls. "It's about time we let that monster breathe!" The ninja was sporting a huge erection on the pinkette's head not that Poison cared especially since precum was dripping out now and spilling all over the pinkette's face.

Poison was now walking around the ring holding up a helpless Jade on her shoulders forcefully dropping to her knees every other step sending sharping stingers to the ninja. Poison followed up by viciously smashing her back into each corner. The brunette desperately tried to flail about to break free but being upside down, hard as a rock and her back in constant pain did her no favors. The ninja could feel the blood rush to her head while her neck and spine flared in consistent pain. She was trying to exhaust every last way out but she kept drawing a blank. Jade's eyes widened when she noticed that the distance between her and the canvas was growing. She realized that Poison was ascending the turnbuckle with her still trapped in the muscle buster. Poison stood atop the turnbuckle licking some of Jade's precum of her face. "Mmm, now that's tasty. Shame on you for carry a loaded weapon in here! Ha, ha! oh I wait almost forgot, going down!" Poison let her body fall back like dead weight doing a trust fall drop with both of them landing on the canvas stretched out.

Within a few seconds they somehow managed to pull themselves up with some help from the ropes and met up in middle of the ring. Jade threw a punch but Poison caught it and trapped her arm, then she swung with the other and the pinkette caught that one locking both arms under her own. The brunette landed several headbutts to force Poison to let go. Once the pinkette recoiled Jade ran towards her only to get caught in a fireman's carry and slammed down in a rolling motion(Dream Valley Driver) then the pinkette picked her up and held Jade in a stalling suplex position but instead of falling back the pinkette flipped the ninja around up in the air. Then during the split seconds Jade spent airborne Poison laid on the canvas a put her knees up then Jade came down and landed back first on the caps of Poison's knees(End of Heartache). Jade rolled around on the canvas writhing in pain but Poison continued the assault picking the ninja up on her shoulders then Jade punched her in the head repeatedly until Poison put her down. The ninja then swept Poison's legs making the pinkette fall on her back, she took her shorts off and went over to Poison's head, laid back grabbing the pinkette by her hair and shoved her cock in the pinkette's mouth forcing her meat all the way down her throat.

"Since you love my meat so damn much, you deserve a proper taste!" Jade then took her top off wrapping it around Poison's eyes effectively blinding her. The ninja flipped herself so she was no on top thrusting her hips while she also trapped the pinkette's arms. Instead of trying to break free Poison just took the face fucking trying to swallow the entire length down. Jade's harsh thrusting began to prove difficult for the pinkette to breathe to the point where even the ninja could see that Poison's face was starting to change colors. The ninja took her cock out of Poison's mouth stroking herself right in the pinkette's face. Just as Poison snapped out of it and look forward to see a tidal wave of semen engulf her face. The abruptness of cause her to push Jade off of her and break into a coughing fit as she made it back to a vertical base while the ninja stood in front of her facing the opposite way.

While still having her back to the pinkette she did a back flip hitting Poison with a pelé kick to the top of the head. The force of the kick made Poison sit down and the pinkette was trying to snap out of it meanwhile Jade picked her up and dropping her again with a powerbomb backbreaker(Project Ciampa). Poison swung her legs out inadvertently tripping Jade then while fighting off the pain she laid on top of the brunette wrapping her legs around her again but this time pressed Jade's head in her chest while hooking her arms. The suffocation from Poison's boobs along with fatigue made ninja fade away quickly so as a last ditch effort Jade started to motorboat the pinkette. Poison gave a please filled moan feeling the ninja work her chest she tried to resist the sinister urge but the pinkette was still way too sensitive after Jade better introduced her to her meat. The ninja's recent move paid off as Poison's lust couldn't hold back any longer forcing her grip to falter which prompted the brunette to ram Poison into the turnbuckle again back of the head first. Afterwards the pinkette fell down on to the canvas landing on all fours. In the same instant Jade ran the ropes and hit the pinkette with a Curb Stomp to the back of her head and put her in a missionary pinning attempt.

1!

2!

3!

The second the bell rang again Jade threw the pinkette into the ropes and bent her over the middle rope. The brunette effortlessly yanked off Poison's shorts forcing a loud moan from the pinkette when the ninja grabbed her by the hips drilling her cock deep in Poison's ass. "Now...for some...fun." Jade got out between grunts. The pinkette massaged her breasts and brought each of them to her mouth sucking on her nipples. The pinkette had her sounds of pleasure rise in volume once she felt a frim grip on her cock stroking her forcefully, "Wow a...wrap around too? You...shouldn't have." Jade played with the tip of Poison's cock pulling on it and having her and covered in precum. The ninja lowered her hand to grab at the pinkette's balls squeezing then tightly. Poison was about the release but she thrown off when Jade brought her fingers together and whistled loudly then from under the ring Mileena emerged in nothing but boots. "Fancy...seeing you here FUCK!" The ninja released her load in Poison's ass then took her cock out threw the pinkette down on the canvas laid down and put Poison on top of her and the pinkette when on all fours. Jade put her cock back inside the pinkette which she rocked her hips back and forth to match Jade's thrusts. Mileena stood over the two of them stroking her meat to the sight before her.

The pink clad ninja lined her cock with Poison's ass rubbing her meat between the pinkette's cheeks awaiting to enter her ass. "Room for one more there Jade?" Rather than give an answer Jade had Poison yelping in pleasure as the green clad ninja's hands were making contact with her cheeks slowly turning them a dark tint of pink. Mileena stroked Poison's a few more times then poked at the pinkette's already stuffed hole. Poison looked back at Mileena absolute hunger in her eyes, the pink clad ninja inserted herself slowly poking the tip a few times. Mileena saw that Poison was growing impatient so she made give out a long stretched out moan with Mileena somehow fitting her entire length pound away one after the other. While Mileena picked up her pace Jade snapped her finger and from the crowd came Kitana. The princess entered the ring grabbing Poison by her hair with one hand and her cock in the other repeatedly hit the pinkette in the face with her meat. "What an unexpected surprise sister." Kitana winked at her sister then forced her cock to plunge down Poison's throat. Mileena began groping Poison stroking her chest as she could feel herself about cum. The three ninja all pounded hard and released their loads with a large thud echoing throughout the arena. Poison let out a load of her own covering Jade's which she didn't to lick up.

The pinkette swallowed hard on semen when the princess removed herself from her mouth. Then just as Poison wanted to kiss Jade, the princess grabbed hold of her making lay back on top of her in a reverse cowgirl. The pinkette inhaled sharply while impaling herself onto Kitana's length then bouncing on her length like a pogo stick. Seeing Poison's cock mimicking the same bouncing made Mileena and Jade pounce on the pinkette to join in again. "Poison it's time you-" "Too slow!" Jade with her shaft in hand was about to re-enter Poison's ass until the pink clad ninja hip checked her at the last second splashing some excess semen on her. Then lifted up the pinkette's legs grunted hard and slammed her meat in. Now it was Jade's turn to stand over Poison, the green clad ninja had her cock tapping rapidly on Poison covering her chin with cum. "You can't resist my cock can you?" The pinkette's were longing and had her mouth open begging for Jade to fill her mouth up. The green clad ninja held Poison's head and slowly filled Poison's mouth holding her down balls deep claiming her airway. Poison tried to breathe through her nose but the sisters tearing her ass up saw her give out muffled groan as he face was getting darker.

Jade then took her cock out allowing the pinkette one large gasp of air before reinserting her meat this time thrusting her hips into her throat. Mileena tugged hard on Poison's balls jerking it around like a joystick making a large shot of semen cover her chest. Kitana was moaning loud enough to rival Poison feel endless pressure building up from the friction of her sister's meat against her own. Soon enough Mileena had a similar feeling when she was roughly stroking the pinkette's cock. In an instant Poison was ambushed with a round of loads filling her holes. The sisters took their cocks out of Poison's ass and Jade took her meat letting the pinkette swallow her load. Mileena squeezed Poison's ass and flipped it up putting her in a piledriver position, then she used her legs to pin down Poison's arms and legs. The pink clad ninja put her cock in the pinkette's mouth while sucking on hers. Jade and Kitana was stroking each other until they aimed each others meat into the pinkette's ass. Kitana pulled Jade in for a deep kiss while drilling the pinkette. The green clad ninja broke the kiss licking Kitana's breasts sucking on one of her nipples and caressing the other. The blue clad ninja used her hands to grope Jade's ass rubbing her cheeks around and closing her hands squeezing down on them.

Poison let out a muffled shriek releasing her load in Mileena's mouth in which the pink clad ninja didn't see coming. Mileena managed to get most of it down but eventually took her mouth off throwing her head back forcing the rest of Poison's seed down and letting the excess drip down to her chin. The pinkette looked up at the best sight she could think of which was Mileena's balls rising and falling slapping on her nose. Mileena let out one last groan hitting her climax filling Poison's throat with her semen completely flooding her mouth. The pink clad ninja took her cock out and sat down laying cock and balls on Poison face. Kitana and Jade were roughly pounding Poison's ass the whole time now both groping the others ass. The two ninjas had their tongues wrestle around then broke apart looking down at their deep penetration of the pinkette's. Kitana winked at Jade in which she nodded and they both hit their climax. A giant load of semen released as the two emptied the last of their balls with enough coming up to spill out. Both of them popped their meat out of Poison's holes letting the rest of their seed pour out of her ass.

"Hey sister, give me a hand will ya?"

"You still there Mileena?"

"Just about."

Jade and Kitana then pulled Mileena up by her arms then the trio walked out leaving an exhausted Poison in the ring.

"Jade you think it's fine to just leave her there?"

"I don't see why not Kitana. I guarantee this wasn't her first rodeo."


End file.
